Hope, Darkness and Peace
by kaemon22
Summary: six characters from three different series are forced together to combat a new enemy but there is tension in the group, can they sort out their differences of is the mission doomed to fail.


It was cold and rainy as Ken Icijoji woke that morning but he didn't care we was going over to his friend Takeru's and they would probably take a trip to the digital world to see their partners and the rest of the digimon. They would be kept busy as Tk's partner Kaemon helped his friend Elecmon in primary village were all the digimon were born and whenever the humans were there they would help to.

Throwing on a grey/blue long sleeved shirt and some jeans Ken ran down stairs, his mom was in the kitchen and his dad had already left for work. He quickly put some toast in the toaster and went to put his shoes on he came back in just as the toast sprung up in the toaster. scraping on some jam and saying bye to his mom he headed for the door, pausing for a moment to acknowledge a picture of his deceased brother Sam.

...

Tk was sitting on the wall outside his house were he was waiting for Ken to come by, Ken lived quite far from the rest of the digidestined so he took a while. 'Were in hell is he' thought Tk as he looked down the road.

"Hey Tj I mean Tk, waiting for Kenny"

"yes Davis" murmured Takeru not even having to turn round to know it was him "How's Veemon?"

"I'm right here Tk" said a voice from behind him catching Takeru's attention.

"Veemon" he said in surprise as he turned to see the little blue dinosaure digimon, "you brought him to the real world" whispered Tk in disbelief turning to the spikey haired goggle boy. They agreed they would keep their digimon in the digital world to avoid having to hide them all the time.

"Oh yeh that's why I came to see ya" said Davis turning serious "I got a weird message on my Digivice it said the barers of hope and kindness had to go to the digital world immediately, and all the others were to stay and protect their digimon."

"Must be serious but Ken's late and I gotta wait for him"

"No you don't" said Veemon urgently, "We'll wait for Ken you go on ahead"

"Thanks" Tk called as he ran into the house.

_digiport open..._

he landed on his feet in the digital world,

"Tk where's Ken"

"Wormon", Tk looked into the tree beside him were Ken's caterpillar like digimon was waiting. "He'll be coming, Davis told me something was up"

"Not that I've heard" the little Rookie replied, just then Ken came tumbling through the digigate. "Ken"

"Wormon"

Whilst they were saying hello ever alert Tk ran to a nearby ridge and looked down into the valley. Everything seemed fine but that only made him all the more uneasy.

Suddenly their digivices started beeping, knew it cursed Tk under his breath.

The device crackled before a voice they didn't recognise began to speak, "I am Ophanimon one of the three celestial guardians of the _beta_world"

"_beta_world" muttered Tk

"Yes there are three different dimensions to the digital world, _alpha, beta, omega. you are in alpha but beta needs your help. Your digimon has already be brought to this world, will you help."_

"If Kaemon's there i'm gonna follow"

"We'll help too" said Ken

"very well, now brase yourselves"

With that the ground began to shake and their whole bodies began to feel cramped, gasping in pain they blacked out.

...

'ow' groaned Ken as he slowly got up rubbing the back of his head, he looked around for wormon who was lying a couple of metres away being nudged by a fawn coloured dog digimon. He was about to leap to his partners aid when he realised the dog was just Labramon Tk's digi-partners in training form.

Looking around Ken saw Tk in the process of making a fire, Ken noticed he was walking weirdly. Looking down he noticed a piece of wood wrapped to Tk's ankle with a piece of red cloth, looking back at Labramon he noticed the cloth he normally wore around his neck missing, he must have given it to his partner to borrow.

"Your awake" Tk said noticing Ken sitting up, "are you hurt".

Checking himself over he shook his head, a couple of bruises but nothing serious "how 'bout your ankle, looks pretty bad"

Tk shrugged "it was dislocated when I landed but now its alright".

"Any word from Ophanimon"

"nope"

**editing will continue tomorrow. I know Tk's digimon is Patamon but I never really liked him so this is one I made up, if it is the name of an existing digimon I apologise I didn't know but you'll find out what he looks like and his evolutions later. little secret his in training form is an existing digimon with a couple of tweeks but we'll get to that later.**


End file.
